potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Level Advancement
Level Advancement Sinking Ships The following is a list of the experience granted per sunk ship. The left number refers to the sum of the relative level of the ship compared to your ship and the relative level of the ship's captain compared to your level, the middle number is the experience granted, and the right number is the experience for a mission kill (half). NPC captains are the same level as their ship. For instance, a level 20 captain in a level 20 ship sinking a level 22 NPC would receive 210 experience (22 - 20 = 2, 22 - 20 = 2, 2 + 2 = 4), but a level 20 captain in a level 17 ship sinking a level 22 NPC would receive 230 experience (22 - 17 = 5, 22 - 20 = 2, 5 + 2 = 7). Within missions, the above kills would result in 105 and 115 xp, respectively. Level Diff XP Mission XP -30 or -31 20 10 -28 or -29 30 15 -26 or -27 40 20 -24 or -25 50 25 -22 or -23 60 30 -20 or -21 70 35 -18 or -19 80 40 -16 or -17 90 45 -14 or -15 100 50 -12 or -13 110 55 -10 or -11 120 60 -8 or -9 130 65 -6 or -7 140 70 -4 or -5 150 75 -2 or -3 160 80 -1 or 0 180 90 1 or 2 200 100 3 or 4 210 105 5 or 6 220 110 7 or 8 230 115 9 or 10 240 120 11 or 12 250 125 13 or 14 260 130 15 or 16 270 135 17 or 18 280 140 19 or 20 290 145 21 or 22 300 150 23 or 24 310 155 25 or 26 320 160 27 or 28 330 165 29 or 30 340 170 31+ 350 175 Group XP Rate All members of a group present in battle when a ship is sunk gain xp for that kill. This xp is based on a fraction of the xp they would get from a solo kill, with the specific fraction based solely on the number of people in the group. This fraction is calculated from an idea "bonus rate" of xp gain... the multiplier to individual xp gained over time if each member of the group performs equally well. For example, the multiplier of 3x for groups of 5 means that if a single captain could sink one ship per minute while soloing, and five of them together sank five ships per minute, each of these five captains would recieve three times the experience they would have recieved if they were working on their own. (Fractions in the table below are rounded) Group Size Per-kill Fraction Group Multiplier 1 100% 1x 2 75% 1.5x 3 66.6% 2x 4 62.5% 2.5x 5 60% 3x 6 58.3% 3.5x Killing NPC Avatars Killing NPCs in Swashbuckling missions grants 1/10 of the xp the same kill would have given if it were a ship. For example if you are level 20 and kill a level 25 npc avatar you get 25 xp, 25-20 = 5, 5 from the list above means 250 xp, 250/10 = 25. Note that killing npc crew or captains in boarding combat grants no xp. XP Per Level The following is the experience needed per level. The first number refers to the captain's level, the second number is the experience to get to that level from the previous one, and the third number is the cumulative experience required to get to that level. Level XP Cumulative XP 1 0 0 2 300 300 3 350 650 4 550 1200 5 700 1900 6 900 2800 7 1050 3850 8 1200 5050 9 1350 6400 10 1500 7900 11 1650 9550 12 1800 11350 13 2000 13350 14 2150 15500 15 2300 17800 16 2500 20300 17 2700 23000 18 2900 25900 19 3100 29000 20 3300 32300 21 3700 36000 22 4100 40100 23 4500 44600 24 4900 49500 25 5300 54800 26 5700 60500 27 6100 66600 28 6500 73100 29 6900 80000 30 7300 87300 31 7700 95000 32 8100 103100 33 8500 111600 34 8900 120500 35 9300 129800 36 9700 139500 37 10100 149600 38 10500 160100 39 10900 171000 40 11300 182300 41 11900 194200 42 12500 206700 43 13100 219800 44 13700 233500 45 14500 248000 46 15300 263300 47 16100 279400 48 16900 296300 49 17700 314000 50 18500 332500 Values current as of Jan 22, 2008. Per-kill and Group rates as of Mar 02, 2008. Category:Guides Category:General_Guides